The guiding assumption of this project is that schizophrenic thought and affective disorders may simply reflect more basic deficits in the memory system. Our previous studies present evidence that the schizophrenic recall deficit is largely due to their inefficient use of mnemonic strategies. During the last fiscal year, we found that schizophrenic short-term memory for numerousness and affective impression is adequate. In addition, we were able to ameliorate the schizophrenic deficit in recall by inducing the appropriate encoding behaviors in the patients during the acquisition stage of the memory tasks. The generality of these findings are the major topics of current research. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Koh, S.D., Kayton, L., & Streicker, S.K. Short-term memory for numerousness in schizophrenic young adults. Journal of Nervous & Mental Disease, 1976, 163, 88-101. Koh, S.D., Kayton, L., & Peterson, R.A. Affective encoding and consequent remembering in schizophrenic young adults. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 1976, 85, 156-166.